


We're All Mad Here

by The_Raptor_Queen



Series: It's a Jurassic Life [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raptor_Queen/pseuds/The_Raptor_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Headcanons for the Jurassic World/Jurassic Park universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s a few headcanons that I have for the Jurassic World/Jurassic Park universe. At least one of them fits in with a fan theory about Owen and some of them will fit in with the Michael Crichton novels (although I'm still partway through the second one as it's not as absorbing as the first). I may add other works to the series before updating this, it all depends on how long it takes to get these down!

\- The kid who falls into the raptor pen and has to be rescued by Owen is actually Charlie, Ellie’s son, who’s at the park on a Summer internship prior to going to College.  
\- Barry is Kelly Curtis’ uncle and a close friend of Ian Malcolm. He still keeps in touch with Ian who personally thinks that he’s crazy for working on the island, especially with the raptors.  
\- When Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta were babies, Owen was allowed to keep them in his bungalow. To keep them entertained when they were too small to play much, Owen would put on Disney films for them. Charlie’s favourite was always Oliver and Company while Delta and Echo preferred Finding Nemo. Blue, on the other hand, loved watching Frozen, she does not like Oliver and Company. All of them liked The Lion King but hated Snow White,  
\- Simon Masrani was married with two sons and, upon his death, the youngest one took over running Jurassic World. Owen, Barry and Lowery were among the first people to return to the island and Peter Masrani took over Claire’s job.  
\- Owen and Claire tried a relationship but it didn’t work out very well. Owen’s decision to return to the island was what finally killed the relationship.  
\- Lowery received a promotion when he decided to come back to the island and now heads up the Ethics committee as well as overseeing the work that the labs do.  
\- Dr Wu was found shortly after the incident with the Indominus Rex. He was able to avoid a prison sentence for theft concerning the embryos and research that he took but was severely demoted.  
\- Blue, Charlie and Echo survived the Indominus Rex incident although they each gained new scars. Owen managed to regain their trust using Spotify app on his smartphone. He played a constant loop of Frozen and Lion King for three days before they finally approached him. Lowery later discovered using CCTV footage that they had found him on the first day, they were just messing with him for the next two.  
\- Claire still works for the Masrani Global although she now works at Head Office based in Dubai.  
\- Zach and Gray still keep in touch with Owen, even though his relationship with their aunt ended. They speak to him more than their dad.  
\- Owen and Barry frequently play pranks on people with a bit of help from the raptors. Lowery turns a blind eye in exchange for immunity from any future pranks.  
\- It’s said that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, the way to Owen’s is through his raptors.  
\- Owen’s never told anyone, but he once met Alan Grant when he was still a kid.  
\- Lowery speaks fluent French and Italian, he often holds long conversations with Barry in the former as well as annoying Dr Wu using the latter.  
\- Owen’s a secret nerd, the interior of his bungalow is covered with posters from Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and Star Trek.  
\- During the first incident at the park, Gerry Harding died before he could reach the boat back to the mainland. He was killed by the raptor pack and what was left of him was found when they were first building Jurassic World in 2002. It was only by his employee pass that they identified his body.  
\- Sarah Harding is Gerry Harding’s daughter, she still has no idea that her father named a Triceratops after her.  
\- Owen frequently takes his raptor pack to the beach as a treat. All of them enjoy playing in the water although it took a while to get Echo into it.  
\- Lowery’s mildly lactose intolerant. He’s highly allergic to nuts. He only discovered how bad his allergy was when he was 15 and his step mom packed him a peanut butter sandwich for lunch. He ended up having to go to the ER.  
\- Rexy, the park’s T Rex, has a fondness for Gangnam Style. They only discovered this when Owen played a mass prank using the tannoy system.  
\- Barry can’t cook to save his life, the last time he tried to cook soup it ended up on the ceiling, to this day no one knows how.  
\- Owen has a surprisingly good singing voice.  
\- Dr Wu, in an effort to stop Owen’s pranks on him, has created two new raptor eggs. Rather than continuing with the Phonetic alphabet as inspiration for names, Owen is using famous places. The new new raptors have been christened ‘London’ and ‘Dakota’.  
\- Alan Grant has agreed to revisit the park if the containment issues for the dinosaurs are fixed. Ellie refused the offer very politely, Ian Malcolm’s response was not suitable for children.  
\- After the Indominus Rex incident, Owen was approached by the Navy with an offer to return to his previous job. Up until he received the call that they were going to try again with the park, Owen was considering the offer.  
\- Zara’s younger brother was the one told about her death. He held a memorial for her in London a month after she died, when her friends and co-workers were available. One of Owen’s new raptors is named in her honour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is dedicated to AnnaDruvez for the nice comments on both works in this series and for the Kudos. As promised, there's a bit of an explanation about the eel incident mentioned in 'Insanity Rules'.

  * Zach didn’t learn to swim until he was ten.
  * Lowery has a little apartment on the mainland where he has two cats, he travels to the island each day on the ferry.
  * Barry is unmarried and shows no interest in changing that. Owen privately believes that his friend is asexual, Barry refuses to comment.
  * Zach was terrified of Barney the dinosaur when he was a kid after someone dressed in the costume accidentally knocked him into a pool with the tail. He’s hated dinosaurs since then.
  * Lowery is terrified of mice, hence why he has cats.
  * Owen can actually understand his raptors through his Alpha bond with them
  * Charlie is actually the youngest raptor that Owen currently has, and she has a slightly mischievous side.
  * Echo received the scar on her muzzle through an accident when she was still very young. She got caught in broken fence which one of the maintenance crew hadn’t properly fixed (Owen later punched him for causing harm to one of ‘his girls’). She stayed close to Delta until the Indominus incident
  * Grey has expressed an interest in working for the park, his mum has told him “Not until after college.”
  * Lowery started a meme war with Owen that has slowly spilled over to everyone else. His current favourite one is:



  * Barry’s favourite movie is _Weekend at Bernie’s_ but he tells everyone that it’s _Die Hard_.
  * Owen reads bedtime stories to his raptors and the eggs, their current favourite is _The Hobbit_ , they do **not** like _Twilight_
  * Owen and Barry were once asked to ‘dino-sit’ the Suchomimus. They brought Lowery along to help. In an effort to bond with the large dinosaur they tried feeding her different foods. She really liked salmon and tuna but feeding her eels had disastrous consequences for the Dinosaur Maintenance crew. One man was unfortunately behind her when the reaction kicked in and had to be put in therapy.
  * The most common dinosaur for visitors trying to sneak selfies with are the raptors, closely followed by the T-Rex.
  * A visitor decided that getting a selfie with the mosasaurus was the height of coolness, the mosa did not agree. He lost his left leg and his right hand had to be amputated. Nothing happened to the mosasaurus.
  * No one's quite sure how but the dilophosaurs do it but they keep stealing shiny objects. To date they have: A gold necklace with an acorn hanging from it, six watches, twenty bracelets of varying different metals, three beer cans and one poor girl’s retainer


  * Everyone insists that Owen looks identical to the actor who plays Peter Quill in _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , he doesn’t see it.
  * Following suggestions that there be a Jurassic World calendar, Owen dressed his raptors up in reindeer antlers for the December picture.
  * He suggested that Rexy be dressed up as a dragon for the October one.
  * Whenever Owen irritates him, Lowery hacks his Spotify account and randomly hides various Justin Bieber, One Direction and Miley Cyrus songs throughout his playlists.
  * Despite their magpie like tendencies, the Park Supervisor interns have proved that the dilophosaurs don’t have their level of self-awareness.
  * PETA originally protested the re-opening of the park, but after a private tour for the protestors, they withdrew their objections, especially as they were shown that the sharks fed to the mosasaurus had been mutilated by the shark fin soup industry.
  * There’s an ongoing rivalry with SeaWorld.




End file.
